


Black eyes, Blue Heart

by Yaxxm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Characters to be added, Demon AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunter AU, M/M, all fluff so far, angst with happy ending, but angst will come, keith is a hunter, lance is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: Lance is a demon, so why is he saving a hunter.Keith is a hunter and Lance seems to be there at the right moment, everytime.Or: lance is a demon who saves keith (repeatedly) and ends up horribly pining of the boy who KILLS DEMONS EVERYDAY but they form an unlikely relationship (actually incredibly likely)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very rusty from not writing for a year and I hope to improve the quality each chapter!

In hindsight Lance knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved. This guy was a hunter of all people, and for him that wasn’t a good thing. This guy killed his kind without a second thought so really why would he be helping at all?

Well that’s easy. The guys currently beating up the poor hunter at the end of the valley were kinda on a bad standing with Lance, and you would be wrong if you thought he wouldn’t take any chance he could to kick their asses. So here he was single handedly fighting off three lowly demons while the Hunter behind simply watched.

Lance had to admit the demons were strong but after a few minutes they disappeared into the night, leaving behind some empty threats. They knew who he was, and that meant that he probably wouldn’t be seeing much of them again. With one quick motion he turned around and saw the hunter, wide eyed pressed against one of the walls in the alleyway, he was medium build with a grey top and black leather jacket that Lance had to admit, looked really good on the man. A smirk lit up Lance’s face as he reached his arm out, but it quickly died away when the man batted his hand away harshly. Lance scoffed a bit and watched as the man tried to stand, he couldn’t help but notice the odd hair style the human had. It was like a mullet? Lance had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing, but it was clear that the Mullet headed man had noticed as he sent Lance a very clear death stare.

“Listen buddy, pal, amigo.” Lance cooed, still watching as the hunter tried to take a stand. “I know you hate my kind and all, but I just saved your ass. You could try to, uh, I don’t know? Loosen up a bit?”

“I didn’t need your help, so why don’t you just fuck off?” The hunter growled as a hand darted to his side. Lance sighed, and instead of being smart and leaving like he should have he gingerly placed an arm around the hunter and hoisted him up. There was some protest, but the hunter quickly gave up and leaned into the Demon. Lance could feel the stiffness of the hunter as they trudged along but he was just glad that he wasn’t struggling anymore.

“So, lead the way Mullet head.” Lance smirked, receiving a stomp on his toe from the hunter. He let out a small groan and punched the hunter in the side, causing him to grit his teeth and mutter some choice words at the Demon.

“You don’t wanna talk? Fine, I’ll just leave you right here then.” Lance said, growing annoyed at the attitude of the hunter. Hunter or not one should be grateful of help, even if it’s from your enemy. He proceeded to place the hunter down, but stopped when a hand gripped tightly at his shoulder.

“Fine just a little further, then I’ll crawl back. I’m not risking you knowing where we hide out.” the hunter uttered, cringing a little as Lance straightened up.  
“So there’s more of you, huh?” Lance laughed, bouncing the hunter up a little to gain a better grip on his side and the arm that was draped around his shoulders. He could see the panic rise up in the hunter’s face and grinned a bit, it was common for people to not trust him if they knew what he was, but you’d think the whole saving his life thing would have made him a bit more trusting. After a few minutes with no response to his precious remark the hunter stopped moving and Lance stopped with him.

“Let me off here.” the hunter gritted, clearly struggling.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, feeling almost a little bad for the guy currently draped around him. “I don’t want my good deed to go to waste, what if you die on the ground?” Lance asked, offering a little smile.

“Then I guess that’s just what’s gonna happen.’ The hunter snarled, pushing away from Lance abruptly. Lance yelped a bit as the hunter fell to the ground with a pained cry and suddenly Lance was lifting the hunter in his arms and carrying him bridal style. “Hey.. what do you..!” The hunter growled only to shut up when Lance gave him his signature death glare.

“Which motel room are you.” Lance bit out, annoyed by the hunter. He was so childish, Lance was already starting to regret helping this guy out.

“302.” The hunter muttered, and when he finally saw the motel he groaned and started to walk up the steps, sure Lance was a demon but that didn’t mean lifting some 165 pound guy up three flights of stairs was easy. As they got to the door Lance was about to knock when the Hunter’s hand stopped him. “Just put me down, I don’t think they would really enjoy seeing me with some stranger, let alone a stranger that is a demon, they aren’t any better than me if you know what I mean.”

“If you say so.” Lance smirked as he gently placed the hunter down. He had to admit that the guy was really attractive, but with that attitude Lance was quick to get over his thoughts as he shot some finger guns at him before disappearing into the night.

****  
“Keith!” Pidge yelled, throwing their arms up before quickly lifting their partner up and bringing him to the hotel room. “Why did you go by yourself you could have gotten killed.”

“Ah well, I didn’t right.” keith smirked, falling backwards onto his bed on the far side of the small room. “I just couldn’t wait for you to come up with a plan, they needed to be hunted before they could hurt anyone.”

“I know that, but if you die then what do I do?” Pidge sighed. “Sure I’m all brains, but I don’t exactly have the brawn to hunt demons.”

“I don’t know your pretty tough, I’m sure you could kick my ass.” Keith laughed, a cough escaping him as he clutched at his bruised sides. “Besides, I wasn’t exactly alone.”

“Okay, and what does that mean?” Pidge asked, bringing a hand to rub at their forehead.

“One of them helped me, saved me actually.” Keith admitted, frowning at the thought of the demons slick smile and deep blue eyes. “He brought me all the way here, I don’t understand why? What was he gaining?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows in thought trying to wrap his mind around the situation. Demons were evil, they were vicious and they only cared about themselves, and their own personal gain. But this demon was a bit different. Still an asshole it seemed, but he was different

“You mean to tell me that a demon, the evil things we hunt and kill, helped you?” Pidge asked, tensing a little. “He might have been using that as a way to find out where we are staying so we should head out later, looks like no sleep for us.” Pidge sighed.

“I guess.” Keith spoke, thinking again about the situation. The demons that were being attacked did seem really caught off guard but that could have just been them acting. “You can sleep in the car, just let me take some painkillers.” Keith said as he sat up and on the bed and forced himself up.

***

“So that little thing in the green is the other hunter, they must be the brains.” Lance snickered as he rubbed his face. He was perched on the roof of the motel behind a chimney, and honestly he didn’t really know why. But then again, what else would he do. Life as a demon is kinda boring when you aren’t actually out to kill everything in your path.

“Lance, what do you think you are doing.” A stern voice came from being Lance, making him jump.

“Ah, Hunk…” Lance hesitated, knowing his best friend wouldn’t approve of his little escapade with the other demons earlier. “What’s up buddy!” Lance smiled trying to change the subject.

“Lance you didn’t get into trouble did you?” Hunk sighed, crossing his arms, like a disappointed mother would.

“Hunk, they were gonna kill the human, and besides they were the ones who crossed us last month, they had it coming.” Lance pouted.

“Wait, you saved a human?” Hunk asked, tilting his head. “I mean we aren’t exactly evil, but usually you are indifferent.”

“I don’t know this time was different.” Lance sighed. “These guys had it coming and the guys just happened to be beating up some hunter.”

“Wait, Lance… Oh my god.” Hunk gaped. “Not only did you save a human, but it was a hunter, are you crazy?” Hunk asked frantically. “What if they come after us, man?”

“First of all, this hunter wasn’t all that great.” Lance laughed, remembering all of the demons absolutely kicking the hunter's ass. “And second if anyone went after you you can know they won’t get very far.”

“Glad to know you got my back, buddy.” Hunk laughed, the panic draining from his face. “But now let’s be serious, why did you really save that human, Lance.”

“Hunk, I swear to god.” Lance groaned, already knowing where this conversation was going. “All I did was get the assholes away from him.” Lance explained. “He has a Mullet Hunk, what is this a 90’s movie?” Lance groaned.

“So why did I find you here spying on him, and his friend?” Hunk questioned. “Doesn’t seem like something you would do to someone you are indifferent about.”

“I…” Lance blushed. “Shut up Hunk let’s just go.”

“Whatever you say man.” Hunk smirked at him as they both disappeared into the night.

***

As Keith drove his car down the road with Pidge asleep in the passenger seat he thought back onto the events earlier in the night and he was still shocked. A demon had saved him, knowing he was a hunter. Keith can still remember the anger in the demon's eyes as they turned black and he started to throw punches as they all came for him. At first they seemed shocked, but they quickly went into battle mode, and it was very clear that the demon who had saved him was much stronger than the ones after Keith.

“I just don’t get it.” Keith whispered. “He’s a killer, all demon’s are.”

“You know that is a pretty rude stereotype.” A familiar voice spoke from the back seat, causing Keith to swerve and skid to a stop in the middle of the barren road. His knuckles were white as he held onto the steering wheel. He knew he shouldn’t have let the demon help him, and Pidge was here too. He didn’t know if he had the strength yet to protect them if he needed to and that terrified him. “Woah, relax there!” The demon laughed.

“Keith!” Pidge yelled as they shot up, only to go wide eyed when they looked into the back seat to see “Wait, oh god is that....” Pidge spoke in a low voice, looking over their glasses at Keith.

“Yep…” Keith spoke, anxiety rising as he tried to think of something to do if things went even more wrong. “Why are you here?” He asked.

“You know I just thought I’d have a little sna…” before the demon could even finish his sentence Keith pulled out his blade and hopped into the back seat, pushing the demon back and holding the knife to his neck, he watched the demon’s eyes widen and pushed the blade harder, he wasn’t about to die to some overglorified crossroad demon. “You know this is pretty… uh.” the demon spoke, a slight tremble to his voice as he grinned, Keith could feel the heat off of the demon’s face and he pushed down harder with the blade.

“Don’t joke, I’ve killed hundreds of you and I’m not gonna stop now.” Keith spoke through gritted teeth.

“Okay, okay!” The demon said sounding a bit defeated. “Just relax, I’m not gonna hurt you guys.” Lance sighed. “I… I saved you for crying out loud.”

“Why did you do that?” Keith asked, pulling the blade away a bit.

“The guys were assholes to me and my best friend, so they had it coming you just happened to be there.” The demon spoke frantically almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the same thing. “Can you please get off of me with that knife, you're being a bad influence on the kid here.”

“Hey!” Pidge yelled, lifting themselves up to their knees on the front seat. “I’m not a kid I’m 16!”

“Okay, sorry. You are being a bad influence on the baby pre-teen now could you get off me?” The demon spoke and there was a bite to his words as he pushed Keith off of him onto the other side of the back seat. “I’m not some killing machine, I’m a demon that separated from hell. I betrayed them. I’m an outcast if you will.”

“And we’re supposed to believe that?” Pidge asked, rolling their eyes.

“No demon of hell would attack their own, if that proves anything to you.”

“That doesn’t explain why you're here.” Keith groaned.

“I mean, maybe we could team up?” The demon suggested with a smile that nearly blinded Keith. “We would be the brain, the brawn, and the double brawn with extra good looks.”

Pidge just rolled their eyes but Keith’s patients were growing thin. What hunter would team up with a demon? It just didn’t make sense, but then he thought of all the inside information the demon must have and it sort of made more sense.

“I won’t even cramp your style I’ll just come when called, and I’ll help you in battle I never liked any of the crossroad demons anyways they’re sleazy.” The demon continued, cringing a bit.

“Yeah says the crossroad demon.” Pidge laughed, causing Keith to smile a bit. “We don’t even know who you are, we are not teaming up with some random demon.”

“I mean, as dumb as it sounds he does have inside information.” Keith spoke up finally. “It’s what we need if we wanna accomplish our goals here, as crappy as it sounds to work with a sleazy demon.”

“Hey! Mullet” The demon yelled. “The name is Lance.”

“You call me Mullet one more time and I will kick you out of this car and drive away.”

“I’m a demon, I can be back here in seconds.” Lance laughed. “You can’t stay away from me if you tried.”

“You’re insufferable.” Keith muttered. “But we have a deal, but you play by one rule.”

“And what rules are those pretty boy?” Lance sang, leaning in a little too close to Keith.

“You will never kill a human, ever, no matter what in battle with us.” Keith started, staring seriously. “If you do I will kill you on the spot, and I will not hesitate.”

“Awh, not even for a little sna…” Keith brought the blade back up defensively and Lance simply raised his arms in surrender. “I’m joking, I’m joking. I won’t kill any humans. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Pidge piped in, sticking out her pinky.

“Pinky promise.” Lance smiled as he locked pinkies with the young teen.

***

The two didn’t trust the demon yet, but they didn’t need to for now all he was was a resource, and resources could be replaced and discarded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a bit rusty but I hope you all enjoy this au is so good 
> 
> ALSO LANCE FALLS FAST HN

“I can’t believe you made a stinking deal with a demon.” Pidge groaned quietly as they stepped into a small diner that was playing some old 80’s music. 

“Hey, you pinky promised the guy.” keith snickered as he took a seat with Pidge at the far end of the diner. “I didn’t even do that” He laughed, remembering the whole situation. It had already been a few days and Pidge would not let him live this down, they complained day and night. Devising plans to kill the demon so that all evidence would be gone. Keith would simply shake his head and explain, once again, that Lance had valuable information. This usually got them to pipe down a bit from their complaints

“I mean, I want to trust him Keith. I do, but we can never be sure.” They sighed, bringing a hand to their forehead in thought. “Demons are not meant to be trusted and they are masters of deception, so it’s hard to tell what’s genuine and what’s fake.” 

“I know it worries me that Lance may be using us, but we still do have the upper hand. Lance is extremely strong in battle, and since he’s a demon he could have valuable information on what had happened to your brother. It’s a long shot, but it’s our only option right now. We’ve got no leads and it seems like we are getting less and less information everyday.” 

“Yeah you’re right.” They agreed finally, nodding their head a bit. “We can just get the information out of him, then skip town. Or kill him.” Pidge grinned. “Whichever is easier.” 

Keith laughed along with Pidge but the thought of killing Lance didn’t feel right to him. He was a demon sure, but every demon he had killed thus far was doing something morally wrong. Lance on the other hand had saved him, and while the demon keeps saying it was just a coincidence he didn’t really buy it. Because not only did he bring Keith back to Pidge, but he also came back… Offering to help even. It was all just confusing. Lance was not an average demon.

***

“I can not believe you teamed up with two hunters, to get into some guy's pants .” Hunk groaned, as he paced in front of Lance who was seated on the old worn out couch of their home. It was only an abandoned house on the edge of town, but it worked, and it kept people and demons out of their hair. “He’s a hunter Lance, like I hate to break it to you but this isn’t gonna work out very well.” 

“I’m irresistible Hunk, what are you saying?” Lance grinned, watching as Hunk’s face deflated, he knew his friend was right but a part of him was still denying it. Maybe Keith could forget about him being a demon for like an hour, the guy looked like he needed to get laid, and needless to say Lance would volunteer in a heartbeat. Keith was extremely attractive even if his attitude was the opposite.

“Why couldn’t you just go to a bar Lance?” Hunk sighed, Lance could tell Hunk was worried about the situation but Lance had it under control, or at least he had convinced himself that he did. “What if they just use this ‘partnership’ as an opportunity to kill you?” 

“The little one might want to kill me, but Keith, he’s a bit different. I think.” Lance bit his lip when he remembered how Keith straddled him in the car, and brought both of hands up to slap his cheeks before his mind wandered anywhere else. “He had a chance to kill me, and he didn’t so obviously he doesn’t hate me that much.” He grinned.

Lance just laughed as Hunk groaned and made his way back up the stairs to his room. Sure Hunk wasn’t always approving of the things Lance did, but they were best friends so they stuck together. Hunk was all Lance had, and he couldn’t be happier that he had such a great friend with him. Even if Lance knew he made Hunk’s life a living hell. 

***

“Are you sure about this Keith, you still aren’t fully healed from the other day?” Pidge asked, tilting their head a bit. Keith knew Pidge worried about him, and he was thankful, but they always made going out hunting hard. 

“Yeah, it’s only two demons, and this time I’ll be prepared. I’ll be in and out.” Keith smiled as he grabbed his phone and his dagger along with a pistol that would help him just in case.

It didn’t take long for him to get to the place that the demons were meeting and he was surprised to see it was a gross bar, that was crawling with old men. He groaned when he sat down and scoped the area for the two demons he been tracking. There were rumours that they were talking about taking down a man with a lot of money, and while he was sure any guy who would willingly come to a place like this was a douchebag he wasn’t about to let some demons get away with killing more people. His eyes widened when he saw the two demons and he tried to listen in but the loud music was making it hard. 

“Hey buddy.” A familiar voice cooed in Keith's ear. He jumped and looked beside him to see Lance and for a moment he was relieved to see a familiar face, but he quickly threw that away for annoyance. “What are you doing in a scummy place like this pretty boy, I assumed you were more classy than this.” Keith felt his cheeks flush a bit at the use of pretty boy, but he quickly rolled his eyes and got up when he saw the demons exiting. 

“Oh!” Lance whispered as he trailed after Keith. Staying close behind him, which made Keith a little nervous. “Looks like I showed up right on time, I had a suspicion you would only come to a place like this for hunting.” 

“Would you shut up?” Keith growled as he pulled Lance back by the collar of his hooded green jacket. He had almost walked right out into the open where the demons were talking and Keith could feel his face heat up with annoyance. “Why are you even here?” He whispered angrily. It seemed that Lance was showing up a lot now and Keith didn’t really know how he felt about that. 

“I saw your car out front.” Lance shrugged. “Besides we made a deal that I would help you when you are on hunts so here I am.” 

“Okay, but that was only when you are needed, how did you even know I was on a hunt?” Keith asked, as he watched the two demons from around the corner of the building. The demons were out back and he could see them pulling out knives, and talking as if they were discussing a plan. He knew he needed to intervene soon or they might get away, but Lance was doing more trouble than good by being a distraction. 

“Well, actually I didn’t know…” Lance admitted with a small smile, bring his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “I sorta just saw your car and thought I would say hi, y’know.” 

“Say hi?” Keith asked in disbelief. “I’m a hunter Lance, we are not friends, and we never will be.” He growled. “You asked to help me and I still don’t know why but I agreed and if you think we are gonna become all buddy-buddy you’re wrong.” 

Before Keith could say anything else he felt himself being pulled towards Lance and just as he was about to protest he turned around to see one of the demons getting up, knife in hand. Lance had saved him again, even after his whole rant. Keith was a little stunned, but he quickly threw the thoughts back and pulled out his blade. Keith had a blade that could kill nearly anything. The blade was given to him by a friend, and when he was told it could kill anything he almost didn’t believe it, until the blade had killed a demon in battle. Shiro, the man who had given it to him, had called it an angel blade.

Keith watched as Lance fought the demon, and his eyes quickly met with the demon a little further down the alley way. He took a few steps and when he did the demon threw the first punch, but Keith was quick to dodge it and sneak behind the demon. He stared at the demon for a few moments before throwing a punch of his own and when his blade sliced the demons cheek there was a sizzle and an angry groan. Keith smirked and while the demon whipped the black blood from his face. Keith cringed, and stayed in place as the demon stewed in anger. He didn’t want to make any sudden movements. These demons seemed to be stupid enough not to use their powers so Keith had a good chance to win without any major injuries, unlike the last time. 

The demon made the next move and charged at keith and without a second beat he moved to the side. When he turned to face the demon he was still facing away from Keith so he took this chance and plunged the blade into his back. Black smoke emitted from the wound quickly disappearing and the body limply fell to the ground. He was about to relax, but he quickly remembered Lance was still fighting the other demon. He ran around the corner and saw that Lance was clearly winning, landing punches while on top of the demon. 

Keith sighed at the sight and walked over, pushing Lance off the demon and plunging the blade into his chest. He quickly pulled it out and smoke flew up and into the sky, it all dissipating into the air. He turned to look at Lance and cringed when saw the condition of his face. He had a gash on his cheek, a black eyes, and his nose was starting to bleed. Keith walked over and stuck out his hand, hesitating a bit.

“Thanks.” Lance groaned as he stumbled up. “That guy was a lot tougher than I had originally thought, did you get your guy?” 

“Yeah, these demons were really dumb they didn’t use any of their powers.”

“These guys are too low ranking to have powers.” Lance spoke as he began to pick at the gash on his face a bit. “Most demons who are out on the streets like this are low level, but when you messed with the group of demons a few days ago they were knights of hell and that's why you got the shit kicked out of you.” Lance laughed a bit. 

“How can you tell?” Keith asked, a hand still on Lance’s shoulder. 

"I know the ranking of most demons just by looking at them.” Lance admitted, a small smile on his face. “I’m just really that knowledgeable.” He stated with a wink before cringing again at the pain on his sides and face. 

“Uh-huh.” Keith mocked, laughing a bit. He looked at Lance and a part of him had hatred for the man, but the other had endearment. He tightened his grip on Lance’s shoulder and flushed a bit when the man peered at him through long eyelashes. “Thanks for saving me, again, back there.” Keith’s voice now serious. “I was kind of being a jerk before hand, and you still saved my life so I guess I owe you one.”

“Owe me one huh?” Lance asked, his smile faltering a bit due to the pain. “Anything?” Lance asked, his tone now mischievous. 

“Uh.” Keith couldn’t remember when Lance had backed him up against a wall of the alleyway but he was now lingering over Keith and his chest was tight, as the man leaned down a bit to get closer. Keith felt his breath hitch when he felt a breath ghost his lips and without a second thought he was pushing Lance away from him and avoiding eye contact. “I take it back, I owe you nothing.” He bit out, a little more hoarse than he would have liked it.

*** 

Lance trailed close being Keith as they walked down the street, he couldn’t get rid of the tense feeling in his chest and the flush of his cheeks. He had almost kissed Keith, he was so close. But this was different. Lance was a people’s man. He played for both sides of the team, and he had been with plenty of guys and girls, but this was different. Lance was always indifferent with humans, but now he felt different. After saving Keith that night he had wanted to try and interact. He was mysterious, and incredibly attractive, even if he had a questionable taste in hairstyles. 

Lance couldn’t help but want to learn more about Keith. One of his biggest questions was why he did this. The whole hunting thing. So he asked, not entirely knowing the reaction he would get.

“Why do I hunt?” Keith responded, more quiet than usual it seemed. “Well, I was sorta raised into this lifestyle.” He explained, which caught Lance off guard. Who would raise their child into this lifestyle? “My mother was killed by a demon when I was a child, and my dad went crazy. He would spend hours upon hours going out and researching demons I thought he was crazy when he told me as a kid, but it started to get less crazy when he came home every night with wounds.” Lance watched Keith as he talked, and decided to speed up to walk beside him. He could see that Keith was furrowing his eyebrows and he looked mad, but Lance could understand that. “When I was 19 your kind took him away from me too, and sure he wasn’t the best dad but I learned everything from him, and that’s when I started to pursue this. I met Pidge not long after, because their brother was taken.” Lance had noticed that when Keith had mentioned Pidge’s brother he looked almost sad. “I wanted to believe he was still alive, but it’s been so long. I just don’t know anymore.”

 

Both of the boys stayed quiet as they walked and it was Keith who spoke again, this time asking Lance a question.

“Why are you helping me?” Keith asked, not bothering to look away from his feet as they walked. “I mean you explained that you betrayed hell, but that doesn’t explain why you suddenly just showed up and wanted to help.” 

“I don’t know.” He responded honestly. He really didn’t know why he helped, he just wanted to. He just knew that he enjoyed being around others. He loved Hunk, but spending everyday with the guy was too much he needed more social interaction. He just happened to choose a hunter of all people to try and pursue this with. “I just like being around people, maybe a hunter wasn’t the best idea.” He laughed. 

“I’ve always been alone, Pidge was the first person I really considered my friend.” Keith admitted a small smile on their face. “I feel like their protective older brother y’know, the brother who would beat up any person who tries to cross them.” 

“That’s me with Hunk.” Lance laughed, thinking about his best friend who was probably at home trying to build some complex machine, just because he was smart enough to do it. Or eating. It was usually one of those two things. “He is the guy who was by my side… well when shit hit the fan.” He laughed, feeling a bit sad when he thought about it. “I was just too good for them.” He boasted, trying to keep his mood up. He didn’t know why he bothered to lie about what happened every time. But he wasn’t about to hell a hunter, of all people, that he was the prince of hell. A prince that wasn’t meant for the throne, no matter how much he was trained. The truth of the matter was that he gotten kicked out. 

“Too good for hell, huh?” Keith laughed, bumping him in the shoulder. “You know, that’s not something you would wanna say to a hunter, Lance.” 

Lance flushed a bit when he looked over at Keith who was smiling, and his chest felt tight. He remembered how he had almost kissed those lips and nearly choked on air. He had only known Keith for a few days and he was already getting attached. It was a new feeling for Lance and he couldn’t deny that he was excited at the new development. Keith seemed to be opening up a bit as well. 

“You know me, just the master at everything I do.” Lance chuckled as he started to stray away from Keith on the sidewalk. “I should go and tell Hunk how I had to save your ass all over again, prettyboy.” He grinned giving a little wave to Keith as he walked down the sideway away from him.

“Yeah, yeah whatever floats your boat, Demon.” Keith yelled back, a slight chuckle in his voice. 

***

As Keith walked back to the motel just down the street he held a hand over his mouth to suppress the smile that would not leave. Lance was… cute. Like really cute. And Keith didn’t know how he felt about that. Lance being a guy, no biggie. Keith was extremely gay that was normal. The fact was Lance was a demon, he was what Keith killed everyday. He didn’t imagine he would start to grow attracted to the boy. Then Keith had remembered how the two had almost kissed and his eyes flew wide. Why would Lance even do that? He had to have been doing it to mess with Keith, that’s what demons did they played with emotions. Keith was not about to believe that Lance was starting to like him, because that was just wishful thinking. 

“Jeez, in and and out, huh?” Pidge rolled their eyes as they looked at Keith coming into the door. “That took a little longer than expected what happened?” 

“I ran into someone.” Keith still had a hand over his mouth and his eyebrows were furrowed. All he could see there Lance’s lidded eyes and parted lips when he had almost kissed him. Keith needed a cold shower, this had to go away. He was being crazy. 

“Hm, Lance?” Pidge asked, laughing a bit when Keith nodded. “Y’know I would advise against fraternising with the enemy.” 

“Who said I was fraternising!?” Keith almost yelled, quickly throwing a hand back over his mouth, and face to hide his flushed cheeks. “He just helped me take down the two demons, that’s all.” 

“I’m sure.” Pidge laughed, but their expression suddenly got serious. “Please just be careful, I know I shouldn’t be nagging you, but I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know.” Keith sighed plopping onto the bed. “He’s a demon, I have to keep this business only. We aren’t friends.” 

Keith could have sworn he saw a slight smile on Pidge’s face as they turned back to their laptop screen, but he didn’t say anything. Keith couldn’t get any closer to Lance. He had to remember he knew nothing about this demon still. 

Little did he know that Lance would make it very hard for him to distance himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were slow for the next few weeks, and Keith was starting to grow aggravated. They had already travelled to the surrounding cities in search of anything new but there was nothing, so they were back in their motel room at a standstill. Usually Keith was okay with no activity for a few days, but this was crazy. He felt useless. 

“Are you sure there’s no meetups?” He asked Pidge was who was typing away on their computer. “No crazy sightings, no insight from other hunters?” Keith was getting a bit desperate and he knew it. 

“Things are dry, it’s really weird.” Pidge sighed, turning her chair to Keith. “We might have to day put for a little while. We don’t exactly have the money to keep moving around like this.”

“Yeah you’re right, but we also don’t have the money to rent an apartment.” They were at a standstill now. Sure they wanted to find Pidge’s brother, but they also knew there would be dry spells. It wasn’t always constant action being a demon hunter. If they wanted constant action they could probably try to tackle other things like ghosts, or mythical creatures but that would mean moving around nearly everyday and that was something they just couldn’t afford to do right now. They got by with stolen credit cards, but even that ran out at some point. 

“I’m sure we could find some old abandoned shack Keith.” Pidge suggested. “Hell I’d even take living with Lance and his demon buddy.” 

“Lance?” He asked, eyeing Pidge. “I haven’t seen him since the last hunt we did together. I would have assumed he would have pestered us more.”

“Sounds like you want him to show up.” Pidge giggled as they leaned back onto the chair and looked at Keith, their head upside down.

“Why would I want that?” Keith flushed, trying not to remember the series of events from when they had met last. “I’m glad he’s not bugging us.” 

“Well I’m not.” Pidge groaned, leaving Keith a bit shocked. “Sure he’s a demon, but he made things interesting, besides maybe he would know where the action is. Demons can smell each other, or something. Can’ they?”

“So what do you want me to do? Call him up telepathically and tell him to get his ass down here?” Keith asked, a slight smirk on his lips. “ 

“If you could, yes.” Pidge admitted, their tone now serious. “He could really help us out.” 

“You’re joking.” Keith grinned, not believing that Pidge of all people was saying this. “Fine I’ll see what I can do but I doub…”

“Someone called?” A familiar voice cooed directly into Keith’s ear. He pulled out his knife and jumped away panting when as he held a hand over his chest

“Lance, I swear to god.” Keith growled. “One day this knife is gonna go right through you, if you scare me like that again.”

“Hm, okay but there is another knife I’d want…”

“Lance, don’t.” An unfamiliar voice whined.

Keith jumped a bit one again looked behind him to see a larger male with black hair and darker skin wearing a orange piece of cloth on his forehead. He assumed that this was Hunk and looked back to Lance who was pouting. 

“Jesus christ.” Keith sighed, putting his knife away and flopping onto the edge of one of the beds. “I’d appreciate if you would be a little less abrupt, thanks.”

“I’d appreciate if you’d call more.” Lance sighed, another pout reaching his face. “It’s been three weeks, why would you leave me out like this.” He threw a hand up to his forehead dramatically like a damsel in distress would and Keith rolled his eyes. This guys was ridiculous.

“You had no problem showing up randomly before.” Pidge chimed in, a smirk on their face. 

“Excuse you, I respect the privacy of my business part…”

“He was nervous to come, because he’s a baby.” Hunk laughed, throwing an arm around Lance. “He came home and could barely speak, I still don’t know why but everytime I told him to just go see you guys he said no really quickly and walked away.” 

Keith’s eyes widened, and when he saw the look of betrayal on Lance’s face towards Hunk he laughed a bit. So it seems like Lance too was affected by the events of their last meeting. A part of Keith was relieved when he found that out, but at the same time that meant that Lance was flustered too, and he didn’t know what meant. Was Lance being serious when he tried to kiss him? Was it not some joke? 

“Wow Lance, a demon scared of some humans?” Keith teased, standing up now. “I thought you were tougher than that.”

“Wha.. I am not scared of you in the slightest.” Lance yelled. “Hunk doesn’t even know what he’s talking about.” Keith could see the flush on Lance’s face and he was beginning to learn that riling up Lance was the most fun he had had in a long time. “How could I? Lance, the best demon in all of hell, be scared of two lowly humans.” 

“Well, technically you got kicked out of hell.” Keith laughed, seeing Pidge cover their mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Shut up!” Lance yelled again, looking to Hunk for some support. “Tell them how great I am Hunk, be a good buddy! Tell them all of the evil things I did in hell, that will get them to see my true potential.” 

“He sleeps with a night light still.” Hunk admitted, a slight grin on his face as he stepped forward to move from Lance’s lunge. Keith was a little worried how their motel room would handle if Lance kept this up. 

“Hunk! Shut up.” Lance yelled as he kept trying to lunge at the larger man. 

“Also Lance love’s romance movies, he cried when he first saw The Notebook.” Hunk grinned wider, now using his teleportation powers to avoid Lance. 

“Okay well it’s a good movie, and it’s sad!” Lance yelled. “He wrote her everyday Hunk! Everyday!” 

“Also La…”

Keith watched in amusement as Lance was finally able to catch Hunk. He watched as the boy threw a hand over the larger mans mouth. Hunk couldn’t stop giggling as Lance did everything he could to shut up the larger man. Keith knew that he would need to talk to Hunk privately one day, just to get some more dirt on Lance.

“Anyways, I don’t even know who this guy is.” Lance got out still covering Hunk’s mouth. “Who even are you? You don’t know anything about me, so stop spreading lies.”

Keith could hear the sarcasm in Lance’s voice and he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, These guys were pretty great for demons, he did have to say. 

“Okay, so now that you are all done messing around, we need your help.” Pidge finally cut in, a smile on their face. 

“Wow hunters coming to me for help.” Lance beamed as he stood up straighter. “Shoot, what do you guys need little one!”

“Keith, go find another demon this one has to go.” Pidge deadpanned, causing Keith to throw his head back in laughter. He knew never to comment on Pidges height. 

“Wow, hurtful!” Lance yelped as he help a hand over his chest. “Am I nothing to you?” 

“I mean, you are a demon, and I am a hunter.” Pidge grinned, looking over to Keith who was a little confused as at her mischievous stare. “If you mean anything to anyone it’s Keith, not me buddy.” 

“Keith!” Lance cooed, running over and throwing an arm over his shoulder. “I can’t believe this! You, the grumpiest guy around, actually cares about me.” 

Keith flushed at the closeness and rolled his eyes pushing Lance off of him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to care about Lance, even though they had only been together a handful of times. There was something about him. Their personalities did clash, but they were a good team. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Keith signed.

“Anyways, since Lance can’t stay on topic for man than about 2 minutes, what did you guys need?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith was still hyper away of the arm around his shoulders

“We need information, anything you can tell us really.” Pidge finally spoke, looking at them from over their glasses. “Also, I hate to ask this, because rooming with two demons is not my first choice. But we need a place to stay. Just until we can get more funds.” 

“No!”

“Sure, it would be like a fun sleepover kinda thing.” Hunk interrupted. “We usually just stay in abandoned houses, I’m usually able to hook up power and everything in them.” 

“Woah what?” Both Pidge and Keith eyes widened. “You can do that?” 

“You can’t?” 

“Okay, not everyone is a genius.” Lance cut in. “Why can’t you guys just, I don’t know, get real jobs?” Lance grinned, only to be hit in the back of the head by Hunk. 

“You can stay with us, I trust you guys, Lance is just upset because he doesn’t wanna…”

“Hunk that’s enough!” Lance cut in covering the larger man’s mouth. “You guys can stay, but we’ll be watching you!”

“We aren’t exactly in the position to double cross you guys.” Keith spoke, seeing Pidge nod as well. “We’ll be a team now.” Keith spoke as he held out a hand to Lance.

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at the outstretched hand but he took it anyways and gave it a good shake. Keith saw the small smile on his face, and the only word he could think of was cute. Lance was really cute. For a demon that is. 

“Alright, well pack up then. We can go right now.” Lance stated, pulling away from the handshake, leaving Keith feeling a little cold. Lance was like a furnace it seemed. 

Keith and Pidge were quick to pack up their things and hop into Keith’s car, but mot without some warnings first.

“Pidge already knows the deal, but for you two idiots. Well, one idiot.” Keith snickered a bit as he watched Lance pout. “If you mess up my baby, I will end you.” 

“Your baby?” Lance asked, tilting his head a bit as he opened the door of the old Impala. 

“Yes, the thing you are manhandling, be easy on the door would you?” Keith snapped as he hopped into the driver side and started up the 

“Jeez.” Lance groaned under his breath just loud enough for Keith to hear. He started to drive and it wasn’t long before they ended up in front of an old abandoned building, 

“Uh…” Pidge sighed. “Please tell me this place has internet?” 

“Listen, just because we are demons and have been living for thousands of years doesn’t mean we are barbarians.” Hunk scoffed. “Also, we’ve kinda been staying here for a while, so I’ve lots of time to upgrade some things.”

“Y’know I always forget that you demons are thousands of years old.” Keith pointed out as he stepped out, shooting a glance at both Hunk and Lance. 

“Because of my stunning good looks?” Lance asked, as he ran to the door turning back and giving Keith a wink, leaving his momentarily speechless.

“No, because you act like children.” Pidge butted in, grabbing their things, and handing Keith’s bag to him. “I hope this place is good, because as much as I don’t wanna waste money I will go right back to that motel room, I don’t care.” 

“You’d be surprised what two demons can do when they have a lot of time on their hands.” Hunk laughed, leading Keith and Pidge to the door that Lance had already barrelled through. 

“Okay.. what?” Keith spoke, his jaw dropping a bit as he looked around. “How did you get all of this stuff?” 

“Okay, so I don’t exactly approve, but Lance has his way with borrowing things.” Hunk smiled sheepishly, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

“Listen, I’m still a demon doing bad things is in my blood. I just choose an outlet that didn’t involve killing people!”

“I mean, that’s fair.” Pidge shrugged, setting their bag down onto the couch in the middle of the room. Keith could tell that a lot of damages had been patched up and it seemed that the two of them were quite handy. The house had running water according to hunk, and electricity and it made him wonder what kinda strings Hunk had to pull. 

“You see all this stuff keith?” Lance cooed as he threw an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “This was all me.” He spoke as he gestured to all the patches in the wall. 

“That’s probably all you did.” Keith laughed as he began to look around more. The house was actually pretty nice for being abandoned, he was pretty impressed. Hunk was kind of amazing? Him and Pidge would probably get along well.

“It is all he did.” Hunk laughed, throwing an arm around Lance. “This guy is smart, but he has the patience of a white PTA mom in line at McDonalds.” 

“Hunk, can you go like 2 seconds without revealing everything about me? Thanks?” Lance scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. “You guys can take the room down the hall, We only have that room though so you gotta share.” 

“I’ll take the couch.” Keith butt in, looking over to Pidge who was playing with some electronic device on the couch, not paying attention. “I’m sure they are sick of staying in a room with me so they can have it.”

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Lance shrugged. “Hunk what are you making us for dinner?” He continued, leaning into Hunk and whining.

“Are you joking?” Hunk asked, pulling away from Lance. “You expect me to tend the house, and make you and your friends dinner.” He spoke dramatically. 

“C’mon babe!” Lance pouted. 

“Don’t babe me.” Hunk sighed as he walked into the kitchen. “You’re lucky I like these guys, also you’re lucky that I’m always willing to show off my cooking skills.” 

“Yay!” 

“Man, you two are like husband and wife huh?” Pidge asked laughing, making their way beside Keith who was looking into the Kitchen where Hunk was beginning to pull things out of the fridge Lance had placed himself at the dinner table in the corner of the small room. All of the appliances were new-ish, and he could guess that Lance was the one to have gotten them. He had a few theories, and they all involved stealing, or using some sort of sweet-talk. 

“Pfft, the day Lance has a wife is the day pigs fly.” Hunk laughs. “He might be bi but…”

“Hunk!” Lance jumped up. “I… Oh my god.” 

“Hm, playing for both sides?” Pidge spoke, still looking at the weird device in their hands. “Cool.” 

“Hunk likes to share my WHOLE LIFE.” Lance sighed, sitting back down. “He doesn’t realize some Humans are assholes, but I’m glad you guys aren’t like that.” 

Keith just shrugged, trying to hide the blush on his face. Keith may not be the best at reading people, but Hunk was about to say that Lance leans on the side of guys more, and his chest fluttered. He was still unable to get their almost kiss out his mind.

“Well, I know for a fact that Keith is totally okay with that kind of stuff.” Pidge grinned, looking to Keith with knowing eyes. Keith’s eyes widened and he quickly threw a hand over their mouth. “Yeah, neither of us think it’s a big deal. Besides you are a literal demon, you being Bi is the least people need to worry about.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance smiled, his eyes meeting Keith’s for a little longer than needed. “Anyways.. Make yourselves at home, we’ve never actually had guests before.” 

“Yeah, well nobody is really itching for a dinner date with demons, Lance.” Hunk laughed, still beginning to prepare dinner. 

“Keith is.” A small voice muttered, only loud enough for keith to hear, 

“Pidge!” Keith whispered, digging his elbow into their side. “I swear to god.” 

Keith watched as Pidge gave him a small grin, raising his eyebrow as the other simply pranced away into the other room. He could see that Hunk and Lance were both staring at him, but he didn’t think they heard, and that’s all that mattered.

“Anyways, uh thanks for letting us stay.” Keith spoke, giving a small smile. He was really grateful for the help. He just hoped he could get some sort of information about anything from them. The end goal was to find Pidge’s brother, if he was even still alive.

After a while Hunk had called them all into dinner, and sitting at an actual dinner table was something Keith had not done, ever, it seemed. He couldn’t even really remember ever doing that with his father. So this was new for him, and it was fun. He couldn’t shake the grin off his face when he watched the way Hunk and Lance interacted together, they had so many inside jokes and it was nice to see. Keith almost wondered how many demons were like these two. He hoped there were more like them. 

It also seemed like Pidge was starting to get comfortable. They were asking Hunk questions as they ate, and he would begin to rant on an answer while Lance would stop him if he started to drag on for too long. This place really wasn’t that bad, and he was feeling wrong about the two of them. 

They were demons, and sure they weren’t the most trustworthy, but Keith was willing to try.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say living with demons wasn’t exactly easy, but it was an interesting change for Keith and Pidge. They ate regularly, no thanks to Lance, and they had hot running water for once. Things were nice, and the company was nice too. Keith didn’t want to admit it but he was getting a little bit comfortable even if he was just sleeping on the couch. 

“Yo, samurai.” Lance joked as he plopped onto the couch beside Keith, who was cleaning his blade. “What do you say me and you hit the town tonight, Hunk mentioned a place that we could potentially find out some info on Pidge’s brother.” 

“You think it’s a good idea for a hunter to go to some sort of demon club thing?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not exactly welcome either, so we gotta be stealthy. Maybe we could even wear some costumes, besides I need backup I can’t just go alone!” He whined. 

“Alright, fine but we leave the second anything happens I’m not looking for a whole bar of demons to want my ass, I’m already on the hitlist.” 

“Tell me about it.” Lance snickered, sending Keith a small smile. “We’ll head out at 7, be ready and bring the blade just in case, that thing works miracles.” 

~~~~~~

“You look ridiculous,” Keith groaned, looking at Lance who had a pair of goggles on his head and a long coat. “I’m sure they won’t know who you are, but you’ll stick out.” 

“You’re the one wearing a black cape?” Lance shrieked as he pulled off the goggles. “Fine I’ll be right back.” 

Keith shrugged off the black cape he had on and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Lance was something else, he really hoped this went well., the last thing he wanted was a whole bar of demons to be after them. After a few moments Keith heard Lance walk down the stairs, and when he turned around his breath hitched in his throat. Lance was wearing a leather jacket, with black jeans and a v-neck. He felt his face heat up and turned away, before he felt some clothes drop onto his lap, he looked back to see Lance giving him a small grin. He prayed that the clothes Lance picked out weren’t bad. 

10 minutes later, and Keith was actually shocked. He looked himself up and down in the mirror and the red flannel jacket and jeans Lance had handed him was a weird change, but it didn’t look bad. He walked out of the bathroom, and he could’ve sworn he saw Lance cough up the water he was drinking from the corner of his eye.

“Okay, I think we are ready to go.” Lance struggled a little to get out, due to his choking a little earlier.

As they finally got up to the bar Keith parked out front and looked to Lance who was playing with his jacket. He looked a little nervous, but it was kind of cute. 

“Okay, so how are we doing this?” Keith asked, breaking Lance from his haze. “Maybe we should bring up Matt in conversation and see if anyone speaks up.” 

“Oh, uh yeah that could work.” Keith leaned forward a bit, and tried to get a look at Lance’s face. He could see a tint of red on his cheeks and Keith felt himself getting goosebumps. Was Lance blushing. 

“Hey are you, okay?” Keith asked, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You seem kind of off. “

“Me, never.” Lance perked up, a little louder than needed. “I’m fine let’s do this.” 

Keith tilted his head a little when Lance basically ran out of the car, but shrugged. Maybe Lance was nervous to be around so many other demons. It was well known in the hunter circle that this was a demon infested bar, so they usually stayed away, unless they had a death wish. 

Keith followed Lance into the bar, and when they both sat down he felt himself tense up. Not only was he at a bar, alone, with lance. But he was surrounded by demons. There really was no way to stay calm in this situation. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to Lance who had a concerned look on his face. He could probably tell that Keith was stressed. Being a hunter didn’t take away his fear of demons, it would always be there. He just knew how to kill them. 

“We’re doing fine,” Lance whispered, squeezing his shoulder a bit. Keith gave a small smile, and ordered himself a drink. He would need some alcohol in his system to get through this night. 

“So I guess they finally sent the little rat to purgatory.” 

“They must of got bored with him.” 

“Who the Matt kid?” 

Keith’s head whipped around, and he could feel his heart pounding. Matt. Did they mean Pidge’s brother? They had to right?

“Who did they send to purgatory?” Keith looked to Lance who had butted in. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but if Matt was in purgatory… there was no way he was alive. 

“Well, the king. He had kidnapped this kid a while ago. I guess he had demon blood or something. So they wanted to make him stronger, but he never cooperated.” Keith couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. The king of hell? Demon blood? 

“The king?” Lance asked, his tone a bit shaky. “Why would he kidnap some kid?” 

“Probably trying to find a replacement for his shitty son that decided to betray him.” The men laughed. “Not sure why he would choose a shitty human though.” 

Keith felt his blood tense, but in an instant he felt Lance grabbing his arm and pulling him out. When they were outside Keith tried to ask Lance what was going on, but he simply just pulled harder until they were at the car. Keith didn’t know what was going on. 

“Lance…”

“We got the information, let’s go.” 

“Lance.. We need more, we should have…”

“He’s probably dead anyways.” Lance hissed, turning away from Keith. “My father wouldn’t let someone live.”

Keith froze. Did Lance just say father? Keith had a lot of questions, but for now he was just in a state of shock.

“My father is the King, he wouldn’t let someone live. He’s cruel. It’s safe to say that Matt is dead.” Lance wasn’t facing Keith, but he could see that Lance was playing with his jacket again. With a sigh he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, finally getting him to turn and Keith felt his breath hitch when he saw tears streaming down Lance’s face.

“He took Matt to replace me… I… What are we gonna tell Pidge.. She’ll think it’s my fault.. She’ll hate me.” Keith’s eyes went wide and he squeezed Lance’s shoulder a bit. “I… I should have just stayed. I wanted to leave hell because I didn’t want to hurt people. But he won’t stop until he finds someone suitable to replace me.” 

“Lance, hey.” Keith finally spoke leaning in a little closer. “Just take a deep breath, we won’t tell Pidge about this. All we have to mention is Purgatory.” 

“If he’s in purgatory there is no way he’s alive Keith.” Lance admitted. “Most full blooded demons don’t even survive.”

“I don’t care, I need closure at least.” 

“Keith, you aren’t going to Purgatory.” Lance spoke, his voice stern. 

“I have to.” 

“You’ll die.” Lance whispered. “Pidge can’t lose you too.” 

“Lance I can’t just let them live without knowing.” Keith sighed and laid back into his seat. “If I don’t go they will.” 

“I’m going with you then.” Lance finally got out. “You need someone who knows how to get around.” 

“You’ve been to Purgatory?” Keith asked, looking to Lance who was looking away once again. Keith was beginning to realize that he knew nothing about Lance. He had no clue that Lance was the prince of hell, or that he had been to Purgatory. Lance was a closed book, but Keith wanted to open him up, he wanted to know more. 

“It’s worse than hell.” Lance sighed, looking a Keith with tired eyes. “Purgatory is where demons go to die, and my father had sent me there after I had betrayed him, but I knew how to open a portal to this world. My father probably thinks I’m dead.”

“Lance..” Keith didn’t even know what to say. He saw Lance as this demon who was all jokes, but he had issues. Lance had a far more tragic past than Keith could probably ever know. “Could you even handle going back?”

“No, but I will to help you.” Lance gave a half smile and Keith could feel his heart beating in his chest. Lance was nothing like the king of hell, or other demons. 

“You’re nothing like him, your father I mean.” Keith spoke as he started up the car. “You’re so much more than he will ever be.” He looked over and saw that Lance’s eyes had blown wide open. He gave a small smile and saw Lance return it from the corner of his eye. He needed Lance to know that he was different from the rest. He was special. 

“I…” Keith could see that Lance was shocked, his eyes were blown wide open and he had his mouth parted. He felt his cheeks flush when Lance turned away and held a hand over his mouth. He had glad that the dark was hiding any tint that was visible on his face.

“You’re a good person, Lance.” Keith finally spoke again, this time slower and a little more cautious. His face was on fire as he stared at the back of Lance’s head. He could see his shoulders shaking and he nearly jumped when he heard a whimper. Lance had been crying before, but this was different. This was wrong. It wasn’t like him at all. Keith felt something well up in his chest, and before he could think things through he leaned over and tugged Lance into his arms. The contact was stiff at first, but soon he felt Lance exhale the breath he was holding and relax in his arms. Keith kept a hand around Lance’s shoulder as the other snaked around his waist. He could feel Lance shaking still, and the wetness spreading through his jacket but he didn’t mind. Lance didn’t deserve to be unhappy. He may be a demon, but he had proved himself to Keith. He proved he was not like the rest.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, there was a lot of things I had to do.. That I was forced to do.” Lance spoke, shaking a little more. Keith tensed a little but soon relaxed and brought a hand up to stroke Lance’s hair. He had never been good at dealing with people, but when he was young his mother would stroke his hair and it would calm him down. “I’m a monster, and nothing will change that.”

Keith signed and leaned his head into Lance’s causing him to go stiff. His face was still burning but he was more relaxed. He was more focused on helping Lance than his own feelings and their proximity. 

“You aren’t a monster for things you had no control over, you are obviously a changed person.” Keith spoke softly still playing with Lance’s hair. He felt his heart beating in his chest because he was still acutely aware of the intimacy they were sharing, but he tried to ignore it. Lance needed him right now, and he was going to be there for him with no distractions. 

~~~~~

Lance's eyes watered more with every word that Keith spoke. The only person who had ever spoken to Lance like this was Hunk, but this was different. Hunk never made Lance’s face feel like it was on fire, nor did his words bring tears. Keith was a hunter. He killed demons, and he hated Lance’s kind. But here he was, holding him in his arms and comforting him. Lance knew that Keith was probably going against every fibre of his being by doing this, but he was anyways and that’s what shocked Lance. Keith was interesting, and he knew that this was the start to something bad. 

There was no way that Lance could be falling for a hunter. Sure it was fun to tease him. But that was it, it was all teasing wasn’t it? Lance was starting to feel unsure. He thought back to the almost kiss they had shared and his face fired up again. This was bad, and being in Keith’s arms was only making it worse. After a few moments he finally pushed himself out of Keith’s grip and wiped his face. He was already feeling more relaxed despite the beating of his heart. Maybe he was just feeling this way because Keith was being nice to him, but when he finally met his eyes and saw the concern and worry he felt his stomach turn. He decided then that he really didn’t like to see Keith upset, so he put on the best smile he could and fixed himself up. He didn’t want Keith to worry about his problems.

“Let’s head home then.” Lance got out, leaning back into the seat. “I’m starved.” He could see Keith tilt his head in the corner of his eye, but he was soon looking straight ahead as he put the car into reverse and pulled out. Lance wasn’t going to be a burden to Keith or bug him with his problems. Lance would do what he always did and shove it down. 

That always worked, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [yaxxm](http://yaxxm.tumblr.com)
> 
> hope you enjoy more to come soon!! please leave kudo's and comments they help so so much!!
> 
> **this was not beta'd so please try to ignore any minor mistakes if they arise!


End file.
